Commentary City
Commentary City 'is a city in the Midwest with a population of 400,000 people. It is the home of "Sean & Halo" and "Conn, Swagge, n Eddy." 'History: It was founded in 1892 by a newspaper commentator Neil O'Connor. The jobs of the city were newspapers, farming, and machinery. However, in 1921, a preacher named Frank Sanders made a controversial newspaper commentary predicting an economic crash by the turn of the decade, causing a panic in Commentary City. During the year 1932, an auto mechanic named Edgar the Engine Man (Eddy the Scammer's grandfather) founded Engine Man's auto shop. At a time where people were struggling to find work, Engine Man's auto shop brought jobs, restored faith the community, and helped the city population flourish. 'A new commentary era:' With the advent of television in 1949, Commentary City opened it's first television station KORP, ushering in a new commentary era and television news. Edgar the Engine Man made a commentary on the economy regarding a decline in jobs. Edgar's commentary on the economy garnered controversy. The most notable commentator in Commentary City was Bourg the Grocer on the rise of food prices due to a faulty economy. Bourg the Grocer was new in Commentary City in 1950. 'Bourg Productions era:' Bourg Productions became the first person in Commentary City to secure a deal for 30 minute episodes of "Conservative Commentaries." It was the first time Commentary City was in trouble due to drunk teenagers, biker gangs, and racist marches. Each episode, Bourg would talk to 30 minutes about a subject, then dissect the subject to get to the root of the problem. Bourg's most controversial commentary was on the 1960 United States President Election. He warned voters that John F. Kennedy's election would cause irreparable damage to the morals and integrity of America. The FBI investigated Commentary City for two weeks while Bourg Productions was on trial for corruption and slander. Bourg was acquitted of all charges. "Conservative Commentaries" ran for 30 years. Bourg later bought his father's grocery store. 'Illiniguy34 era:' Illiniguy34's "Liberal Commentaries," was a different format that covered hot topics of the time. Illiniguy34 covered the AIDS epidemic, Congress trying to censor games, The Gay Parade, teen pregnancy, and prostitution charges of government officials. The publicity of "Liberal Commentaries" got attention from 1990 to 1999. Illiniguy34 retired, turned Conservative, and become a sword fighting instructor afterward. Commentary City's commentary shows were of poor quality until 2003. 'Sean and Halo era:' Sean Sampson and Halofan Hp00 were the first co-op commentary group to talk about new things called "Awesome Commentators." The subjects were the latest video game trends, the evolution of technology, favorite pizza parlors, and the 95th birthday of Edgar the Engine Man in 2004. Their final episode of "Awesome Commentators" was an hour long special of Edgar the Engine Man's life story, interviews with Edward the Plumber, and a future commentator named Eddy the Scammer. He was the man that saved Commentary City from bankruptcy with his sharp ideas and classic slogan "At Edgar's, we service engines because they are the life of the vehicle." Sean and Halo retired in 2009. 'Conn, Swagge, n Eddy era:' MrConnman123, Cooleo Swagge Gaming, and Eddy the Scammer are the first commentary trio to do a 30 minute commentary show called "Conn, Swagge, n Eddy." This was the first time since Bourg Productions "Conservative Commentaries" that commentary viewership hit an all time high. Their most watched episode happens to be when all three commentators did a discussion about the rise of inflation and the struggles of the average family today. The ratings for that episode rivaled Bourg Productions' episode on the 1960 Presidential election. The other popular episode of "Conn, Swagge, n Eddy" was Eddy the Scammer's complaint on the budget issues at City Hall in 2013, nominating him for a Neil O'Connor award for best commentating. "Conn, Swagge, n Eddy" will be renewed for a 7th season in February 2016. 'Controversies:' Bourg Productions talked about the 1960 United States Presidential Election and why John F. Kennedy would be considered a danger to the morality of America. He warned that JFK's election would give America irreparable damage morally, causing people of panic. It still remains the highest rated commentary in Commentary City history. Bourg was tried by a Federal court for corruption and slander. Bourg's defense complained for violating Bourg's rights to free speech. After two weeks, the jury found Bourg Productions not guilty of all charges. Bourg Productions was in hot water again in 1963, saying that Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.'s speech was the most entertaining and fradulent speech ever made. The response was very negative as this painted Bourg out as a racist. Anti-racist rallies petition KORP-TV to have Bourg fired for those comments. Eventually the controversy died down. Illiniguy34 talked about teen pregnancy and how it could empower feminists to take over male dominant jobs in this country. This was something the fans of "Liberal Commentaries," was not expecting whatsoever. This episode was ultimately the reason why Illiniguy34 turned Conservative. As a result, feminists were protesting "Liberal Commentaries." Due to the incident, Illiniguy34 got shot in the knee by an insane bike feminist. Eddy the Scammer ranted about city hall officials of Commentary City spending more money than the city is earning due to poor jobs. Out of nowhere during a live discussion, Eddy rages over a question from Cooleo Swagge and unloaded on the mayor and city manager. The controversy warranted a battle in the mayor's office with Eddy the Scammer warning officials that spending deficits will ruin Commentary City. Eddy was arrested for misconduct due to the outrage following his clash with the mayor. Eddy was forced to do community service for 2 months.